Young Yellow Ranger
by twinsister27
Summary: A story about a teenage girl who appears to be ten years old due to when she bonded to her Energem. She joins the Rangers-who didn't even know there WAS a Yellow Ranger-to fight Sledge. Somewhat AU due to there being 11 Energems. Yellow Ranger is based off a Troodon dinosaur. This story starts at Episode 10-The Royal Rangers. IS NOW ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1: Hey Kid

A/N: All credit for Alyssa Rae Taylor goes to me, twinsister27. I don't own Power Rangers. Also, my character will be called Alyssa Rae so I/you won't keep thinking of the Wild Force character Alyssa.

Character Profile:

Name: Alyssa Rae Taylor

Age: 10(mentally 15 but stopped aging)

Gender: Female

Height: 4'09"

Colour: Yellow

Hair and Eyes: Both Brown

Debut: The Royal Rangers

Dinosaur: Troodon

Birthday: March 6, 2000

Personality: Weird, unique, loves the Power Rangers. Quiet and is able to almost seem invisible at times (though she isn't) because she doesn't talk much. She loves observing.

Bio: An only child, Alyssa Rae grew up loving Power Rangers. She is getting/asking for a Wild Force sweater with Noble Tiger on it for her birthday (basically Alyssa's from Wild Force's sweater). She found her energem by playing pretend one day with her friends and pretending to be explorers in a cave (they were actually in a cave with parents nearby) and she found it, claimed it because finders keepers, and she was bonded to it since. She would be 15 in Dino Charge if she had aged.

* * *

Chapter One: Hey Kid

The bus just arrived at the stop closest to the museum. Alyssa Rae got off and went to the museum. She wanted to go check out some artifacts that they got from Zandar. She saw the staff unpacking the things that just arrived. Someone asked what The Stone of Zandar was. Alyssa Rae actually didn't know, so she went to a place off to the side to listen.

"Well, if you believe the legend, the Knight Sir Ivan found the stone." "Knights are so awesome." "So what happen?" one worker said and two others commented/asked. "Well, supposedly, hundreds of years ago, the young Prince of Zandar was being escorted by Sir Ivan," he started. "The Prince asked for the Knight to get him some water-" "Ugh. Seriously? Just because he's a Prince he can't say please?" the girl with black hair interrupted. "Uh….that's not the point of the story…." Alyssa Rae giggled quietly. "Anyways, while they stopped to get some water, the Knight noticed something shimmering in the creek. He reached out only to find…."

"Shh…." An employee with messy hair and no shoes or socks stopped the boy telling the story. Uh-oh. Is he, like, part animal and could sense her nearby or something? "Sounds like….big eagle." Oh. He hasn't noticed her. There was a loud eagle sound, and all the employees ran. Alyssa Rae ran too, not noticing an ominous glow from a box of artifacts.

"That's no eagle." "That's the PteraZord." "The what?" Alyssa Rae whispered. "We need some firepower," a boy with an accent said.

"Dino Charger, Ready." "Summon StegoZord" "Summon ParaZord," the boys threw what looked like batteries into the air. Some big robot dinosaurs showed up and the employees fought the PteraZord using it. Then the Zords became the (as the employees called it) the PteraCharge Megazord. The boy with curly black hair summoned T-Rex Zord and called him Rexy. The Zords combined and the employees all disappeared.

* * *

Officially paranoid, Alyssa Rae went into the museum and looked around there. She hid in a bathroom stall after closing time, since she really had nowhere to go, and this way there was a roof over her head. She eavesdropped later, seeing the employees talk about their Dino Chargers, and she had noticed that The Stone of Zandar looked like her "treasure" that was in her pocket.

The employees went and lifted a box that had The Stone of Zandar in it. There was a huge glow. They put the box down and someone said their Energems were glowing. Alyssa Rae took hers out of her pocket. "That's what this is called?" she wondered. They lifted the box again, and the lid of the box came off. They looked inside and "The Stone of Zandar is" "the Gold Energem." "That's so cool!" Alyssa Rae exclaimed, accidentally revealing herself.

All the employees turned to look at her. "Oops." "Who are you?" the boy with the accent asked. "Never mind that, what are you doing here? The museum closed already," someone who looked like the manager or even the owner said. "I know but….I don't exactly have anywhere to go or anything-I just got into town today…" "You. Just got into town. Today." The owner person repeated. "Yeah-I took the bus in…" Alyssa Rae suddenly remembered that she appears ten to the rest of the world. "I can explain…" she took her Yellow Energem out of her pocket. "There's a Yellow Energem?" "How did you find this?" the boy with curly hair asked. "Well, a few years ago, I was playing pretend in a cave with some friends with our parents watching nearby and I found this and it was shining and I claimed it and I haven't aged in about five years…" "You found the Energem when you were ten?" "Yeah," Alyssa Rae sighed.

"I would love being stuck at ten years old." One employee, the guy with an accent, declared. "No, you wouldn't. It sucks." "Why?" "Well, when your friends age and not you," Alyssa Rae started listing things. "When you're ten you can't drive or date or have a job of any kind." "Okay…but you're like, fifteen, right?" "I would've turned fifteen-and I mentally did turn fifteen-a few days ago. Only I look like I'm ten."

"Ms. Morgan…" the boy who had told the story earlier started. "Can we show her the base?" he asked. "What base?" "It's a secret base we use and you can't tell anyone about it," the manager said, irritated by the employee's asking. "I won't tell!" "Promise?" "Promise. Um, by the way, what are your guys' names? I'm Alyssa Rae."

* * *

After some introductions, the Rangers were all in the base, with Alyssa Rae and also with Keeper, a very creepy alien thing. Chase, the guy with an accent, asked how the Energem ended up in the Treasures of Zandar. "Zandar's in Europe…lots of Pterodactyl fossils have been found there," Shelby said. Also, as Ms. Morgan, or Kendall, explained, if Sledge could get an Energem, he would have power over PteraZord. "Then…we hide it." Koda the caveman said. "Or," Tyler said. "We tell Fury exactly where it is."

"Yes! Our fake story, make it to TV," Koda said a while later. "Let's just hope Poisandra catches it," Riley said.

"This is the worst!" Shelby yelled as she came out to the others, changed into a dress, gloves, a fancy hairdo, a necklace with the Stone of Zandar, and heels. "Wow…you look…" Alyssa Rae started. "Like cotton candy!" Koda finished. "I can barely breathe; and my feet feel like they're being chomped on by alligators. I'm not doing it." Shelby declared. "I refuse to pretend to be a whinny, spoiled princess," she whined. "It sounds like you don't have to pretend," Chase said. Shelby threw a shoe at him, and he caught it. "But Shelby, you have to," Koda said. "Yeah. How else are we gonna lure Fury close enough to get the Ptera Charger back?" Riley asked. "It's fine," Kendall took the shoe from Chase. "I'll do it." "Thank you." "I wish I could do it…" Alyssa Rae mumbled as Tyler walked in.

Tyler had on an outfit with a sash, badges, and a fake mustache. Alyssa Rae thought Shelby gasped for a minute. "Maybe I should be the Princess…" Shelby changed her mind. Everyone looked at her. "Just so we can get the Ptera Charger back," she said uncertainly. "Shelby, a princess does not have to be spoiled. Her royal position can also let her do good deeds," Keeper told her. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Prince and Princess of Zandar." The others clapped.

* * *

The next day, a Red Carpet was out and the Rangers got disguises on. Tyler and Shelby were the Prince and Princess of Zandar, Riley was dressed as an agent or someone official, Chase and Alyssa Rae were tourists, and Koda was in a tree. Kendall was the chauffeur for the Prince and Princess. "Can we get a kiss?" someone yelled. Shelby quickly kissed Tyler on the cheek, holding his arm.

Noticing Julian in the crowd, someone Shelby wanted to get an art show or something for, she quickly said "Excuse me for a moment," and went over to Julian. "What's she doing?" Riley asked over DinoCom." "I don't know." Chase replied. "This is gorgeous. I must have it for the castle." Shelby said, taking a picture. Tyler took one too. "And one for the, the summer palace!" he played along. "Great idea. Thank you kind sir, thank you." Then the press began asking Julian questions for a bit.

"Now what do we do?" Tyler asked quietly. "I don't know, Fury should have shown up by now," Shelby replied quietly. "Make something up," she told him. Tyler got behind the podium at the end of the red carpet, nervous. He began. "T'was 800 years ago…when the Knight, Sir Ivan, saved Prince….uh…him!" Tyler said with a fake accent, pointing at the poster. "From an evil, hideous, vile, beast." Fury cut through the poster. "Surprise!" Fury said. "Give me the Energem!" he cut it off the necklace. "With the Zord, and now this Energem, you Rangers are finished!" "Summon PteraZord!" However, the Energem was a fake. The Rangers, not including Alyssa Rae or Kendall, who were both back at the base, morphed. "Fury's down! I'm sending his position. Rangers, you have to get that Ptera Charger," Kendall told the others over the DinoCom. "We're on it." Two foot soldiers showed up, plus Fury. "Looking for this?" Fury showed them the Gold Energem. "Your little charade nearly paid off, but now you'll pay the price," Fury said.

"Trust me I'm already paying it these heels are killing me we gotta morph," Shelby interrupted, taking out her Charger. "Dino Charger!" Shelby yelled. Tyler and Chase took off their fake facial hair. "Ah. We did look good, eh?" Chase asked Tyler. "Oh yeah." The guys finally took out their chargers and morphed and put their Dino Steel Armor On and went to fight the foot soldiers. Tyler saw that gold thing coming from Fury.

* * *

Later, at the café, there was-"No sign of Tyler," Koda stated. "It's not like him to be a no-show," Riley commented. Julian, a guy who was trying to get recognized for his art from earlier, was on his phone for a call about his art being shown in London.

"Okay, just hold on," he said into his phone. He covered his phone with his hand and told Shelby "I had to come tell you. Ever since the Princess saw my sketches, I'm going to New York next week. For my first show; and now London." "That is so great! You totally deserve it," Shelby told him. "You always believed in me. Thanks. You're a great friend," Julian said, and then he went back to talking on his phone. "Keeper was right. Being a Princess is more than just wearing a tiara," Shelby said.

Meanwhile, Tyler was in the base, looking at a picture of his dad ten years ago. Kendall walked in, with Alyssa Rae following her. "...I'll try to make you some chargers tonight. You can stay here for now. Tyler, we've been looking for you," Kendall said as she came in. "From what I can tell, you had the chance to destroy Fury and retrieve the Ptera Charger but you didn't," Kendall continued. "What happened?" Alyssa Rae asked as the other Rangers came in.

"I wouldn't have destroyed Fury either," Riley said. "Not today." "Me either," Koda agreed. "You made the right choice, mate," Chase told him. "It was the only choice. Until you know for sure," Shelby said. Kendall took off her glasses. "Know what for sure?" Kendall asked. "That spirit, the one inside Fury…" Kendall and Alyssa Rae exchanged a confused look. "I think, ten years ago, he captured my dad, and he's trying to escape. That's why I didn't destroy Fury." "You followed your heart. That is never a mistake," Keeper said as he came out of nowhere. "Until whoever is locked inside Fury is free, you cannot destroy him."


	2. Chapter 2: Dino Chargers and Energems

A/N: Yay a new chapter! Let's go reply to reviews:

Commander M: Well yes Alyssa Rae is 10, physically, since Energems stop aging. She is 10. Only she was born in 2000, and is technically 15 (mentally she isn't a kid). Also, she is different from Justin because she doesn't replace anyone, and she doesn't grow to average teen/young adult height to fight (when she fights. She will in a few chapters).

CrimsonEarth: ^-^ Thanks for favouriting my story.

Thanks to anyone who favourited or is following me or my story.

I got an idea. I don't get too many reviews on this fanfiction (yet!) so what if the number of reviews I have after a week on a chapter= that many days are taken off to the day of the next chapter. This only applies as long as I have the Chapter ready. If the number is 7, I will upload at about 5 PM Central Time.

Also, this chapter will closely parallel the show more than other chapters (hopefully) since Ivan and Prince Philip's debuts drive too much of the plot to add many OC parts.

Chapter Two: Dino Chargers and Energems

Kendall went behind a podium to talk about the stone. "The Stone of Zandar was discovered 800 years ago when a young Prince was being escorted by the King's Knight Sir Ivan of Zandar. While they were stopped for a drink, Sir Ivan discovered the gemstone in the creek. The boy wanted it, and then a monster showed up saying it was his, and the monster began to fight Sir Ivan," she told the legend. "The monster's blow knocked the gem from his hand, and the Prince tumbled away. What happened next, no one knows. After saving the Prince, Sir Ivan and the monster mysteriously disappeared. The Prince found the gemstone and named it after his country. The Stone of Zandar. It has been the most famous piece in the Zandar's Royal Treasure ever since. Thank you all very much and please enjoy the exhibit," she finished as people clapped.

The Rangers-except Koda-watched the people go to look around the exhibit. Chase commented that he can't wait until it's over so they could put The Stone of Zandar in the base.

Then an official-looking young man in a suit and a few more official men with briefcases came to the exhibit, and the young man told them to collect the treasures.

"What's going on?" Tyler wondered. "Excuse me," Kendall, who didn't know what was happening, asked the young man. "I'm the museum director. Just what do you think you're doing?" "I'm taking what belongs to me," he replied. "Hey whoa that's impossible because these belong to the Royal Family-ohhh," Riley started and then realized. "Starting to get the picture are we? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Philip the Third of Zandar. The real Prince. Unlike the imposters that have been masquerading around here," he explained.

"Wait a moment," he took out a magazine that had the imposters on it. "This is you two isn't it?" he asked Tyler and Shelby. "Uhh," they hesitated. "It was a wonder anyone mistook you for a Prince," Prince Philip told Tyler.

"We mean no…disrespect," Koda, who had come inside, told Prince Philip. "What would you know about respect?" Prince Philip asked Koda, who had a leaf in his uncombed hair and no shoes on. "Look at you. Filthy, shoeless, were you born in a cave?" "No. Born on mammoth hunt," Koda replied confidently. "Mother could not make it home to cave. Uh, want some?" Koda offered him an-already bitten into-apple.

Prince Philip just walked to the Stone. "The Knight's bravery is what makes this Stone a legend," he took the Stone. "How dare you touch it," he told everyone. "None of you are worthy," and with that, he, and all the official men with briefcases, left.

"There they go," Alyssa Rae said, as the Rangers and Kendall ran outside. "We can't just let them take the Energem can we?" Shelby asked. Then they noticed vivix. "This is not good," Tyler said.

Prince Philip was being attacked by the vivix and other villains. Fury demanded the Energem, and once he figured out what that was, the Prince offered it to him. Then Koda came and fought to defend Prince Philip, with the other four Rangers following to fight the foot soldiers. Koda protected Prince Philip the whole time. "You protected me after I said all those things about you...why would you protect me?" he asked Koda. "Everyone has good on inside. Even mean Prince like you," Koda explained.

The two were alone and Koda pushed him out of the way, so only Koda would be hit by a boulder coming toward them. Prince Philip was on the ground and the Energem was in front of him. "Finally, after 800 years, the Gold Energem is mine!" Fury exclaimed. "800 years?" Prince Philip repeated. "You're the monster who attacked Prince Colin 800 years ago?" "Yes. That Prince survived, but you'll be destroyed!"

Just as Fury was about to attack, the Rangers came, morphed, and blasted Fury. "This Energem is coming with me!" Fury said as he left. Chase and Riley went and made sure Prince Philip was okay, and Tyler and Shelby went to Koda. "Fury got Energem," Koda told them. "You alright mate?" Chase asked the Prince. "I'm a fool but I'm fine," he replied. "Fury has the Gold Energem," Tyler told Kendall over DinoCom. "And he just summoned the PteraZord. If he installs the Energem into the Zord he will have infinite energy," Kendall told them. "We stop him first," Koda said. "Tyler, I've been developing a new Dino Charger that might finally give you and your Zord the edge you need against the PteraZord." "I'm on it. You guys follow Fury. I'll catch up with you" Tyler said as he left. "Go back to road. To safety," Koda told Prince Philip. "But-"the Prince started but the Rangers left to follow Fury.

"What do we have here?" Poisandra said as she, Wrench, Curio and the foot soldiers put down the briefcases they stole. "Treasures from Zandar! But no Energem," Wrench said as he looked. "You won't find it!" Fury told them. "Why not?" Poisandra asked. "I've already got it." "It's about time, Fur ball!" Poisandra saw that Fury had an Energem. "Now let's get it to Sledge, so I can start planning my wedding!"

Then the Rangers showed up unmorphed, and without Tyler. "It morphing time," Koda announced. "Dino Charger!" "Ready!" the four of them morphed. "The….Power Rangers…" Prince Philip watched. "The tide has turned, Rangers. Prepare to suffer my wrath!" Fury threatened. "PteraZord!" the PteraZord showed up and attacked the Rangers.

"Look!" Koda said. "What's that?" Fury asked. Fire was coming from…something…and attacking the PteraZord. "Over there! The blast came from the T-Rex Zord!" Chase said. "It Tyler!" Koda exclaimed. "Hey guys!" Tyler said as he jumped off his Zord. "Great job Rexy!" "The PteraZord's gonna come back!" Shelby said. "Don't worry. Kendall's new Dino Charger should solve that. Dino Charger, Ready!" The T-Rex Zord grew a very tall neck and was able to attack PteraZord. The villains started fighting the Rangers, in Dino Steel Armor On. A little later, Fury flew back and Tyler demanded the Energem.

The gold thing came out of Fury. Tyler went to see if it was his dad. "You're not my dad," he said when he saw who it was. "Who are you?" "I am Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar." "The Knight of Zandar!?" Chase repeated. "Sir Ivan!" Prince Philip, who was nearby said, amazed. "That's impossible."

"Finally, tis my time to morph," Sir Ivan said. "That Energem's mine!" Fury yelled. "Gold Ptera Morpher!" Sir Ivan morphed. "Still think the Stone is yours?" he asked. The other Rangers were all amazed. "Vivix, attack!" Fury called. "Pterodactyl! Power Ranger Gold!" he destroyed all the Vivix. "He can fly!?" Chase saw.

The Magna Beam made a Spikeball grow. "We'll call our Megazord," Tyler decided. "No," Sir Ivan replied. "This quest is mine." "Waitwaitwait, stop," Riley said quickly. "The PteraCharge Megazord is evil," Riley told Sir Ivan. "Not for long," Sir Ivan got into his Zord. "PteraCharge Megazord, activate!" It did. "Your evil spell is broken!" he declared. "Let our duel begin." Sir Ivan fought the giant Spikeball, and- "Monster Vanquished."

Sir Ivan unmorphed on the ground, and the others, unmorphed, came up to him. "Sir Ivan! Hi, I'm Shelby. Welcome to our, ah, century." "You will like it here," Koda predicted. "I show you, burgers!" Then Prince Philip came over. "Why you still here?" Koda asked. Sir Ivan was kneeling.

"Sire, I am at your service," he told the Prince, who was confused. "This belongs to The Royal Family," he presented the Gold Energem. He took it, and then Prince Philip said "Do you know me?" "I know the royal blood of Zandar when I see it. I spent my entire life faithfully protecting your family." "So you are Sir Ivan, the Knight of Zandar?" the Prince signaled for the Knight to rise. "The monster did not destroy you?" "No. He captured me. For 800 long years. Only when aided by the power of that stone could I finally escape," the two Royals talked.

"It isn't just a stone…" Shelby told them. The Rangers showed them their Energems. "It's an Energem," she said. "They have more power than you can ever imagine," Riley explained. "Millions of years ago," Chase continued. "Eleven Energems were lost. We only got six so far." "The Stone of Zandar is the seventh," Tyler told them. Prince Philip considered this. "The Energem is yours," he gave it back to Sir Ivan. "To use as you will." "Trust that I will use it to make the Kingdom proud."

Prince Philip's limo showed up. "I am humbled by your bravery and courage," he told Koda. "Thank you. May you discover the remaining Energems safely," and then Prince Philip left.

"Welcome to the…team…" Shelby said as Sir Ivan went somewhere. "Where are you going?" Riley asked. "Where? I have been captured for 800 years. It matters not what path I take, so long as it is the path that I have chosen."


	3. Chapter 3: More Stuff and Bravery

A/N: Yay! How're you all? Is your day going good? Well it's about to get better because here's another chapter of Young Yellow Ranger!

katmar1994: Thanks for the review! Here's an update so now you CAN read more!

Thanks to anyone who follows, favourites, or reviews me or my story.

Chapter Three: More Stuff and Bravery

"The transmuter will refine the power of your Gold Energem. So that I can create Dino Chargers," Kendall said as she gave Ivan a Charger. "The Dino Charger will power your morpher or your Gold PteraSaber," Riley continued, taking a Charger to show him. "Truly magical," Ivan remarked as the Sword 'spoke'. "Over here are the Crystal Beds," Alyssa Rae led Ivan to them. "Bring your Energem. Riley and Chase will show you another way we use it."

Meanwhile, Tyler wrote in his journal. 'Dad, I wanted so much for that to be you escaping Fury. I was so suprised when it wasn't you.' "You misspelt surprised," Shelby told him, surprising Tyler. "Hey!" Tyler quickly closed his journal. "That's not cool." "Well you haven't said much since Ivan arrived." "We know you hoping for your father," Koda said, attempting to read the book. Tyler took it back. "You saw what Ivan can do. He's gonna make our team stronger," Shelby said. "Find Energems faster," Koda said happily. "Then we're gonna find out what happened to your dad," Shelby told Tyler. "You're right," Tyler decided. "Thanks."

"This is where your Energem rests." "So it can power your Dino Chargers," Riley started and Chase finished. "Fascinating," Ivan said. He took it out, and the Energem went right back in. "Wizard's work, he remarked. This caused Kendall to giggle.

"T'was a thoroughly entertaining afternoon. Perhaps we'll see each other again soon," and with a bow, Ivan left. "Wait-where you goin'?" Riley asked. "You're part of our team now." "I have not joined your team. I'm a Knight of Zandar. When I pledge my loyalty, it is for life. I'm sorry. I cannot make such a decision so hastily," Ivan apologized and left. "Decision? He doesn't have a choice! He is the Gold Ranger," Shelby exclaimed.

Then the alarm sounded and there was a monster at the docks. "We'll have to worry about Ivan later," Tyler said. "Let's go."

* * *

Since she had to stay at the base anyways, once the Rangers left, Alyssa Rae asked Kendall a rather big question. "Where are the Chargers you promised me?" "Oh, right! I did make them. Here let me just find it-" Kendall got up and got a somewhat smaller DinoCom and morpher. "I said Chargers….though thanks for making the morpher smaller. It was hard to hold," Alyssa Rae somewhat-thanked Kendall. "There are Chargers. Open the DinoCom," Kendall instructed. Alyssa Rae felt around and at the back there was three Dino Chargers placed into the DinoCom like batteries in a Gameboy. Kendall handed Alyssa Rae her Energem. "That's actually cool," Alyssa Rae complimented.

"Glad you think so. There's also space for your Energem to charge when not in battle-since I didn't know there was a Yellow Energem, there's no space for it in the Crystal Beds," Kendall apologized. "It's okay. I've always wanted to hold an original Gameboy. Now all I need is an original Gameboy."

"What's your Zord? Do you know?" Kendall asked. "Uh…it was a-actually I don't know what it's called. It's small and looked like this really funny feathered bird," Alyssa Rae described it. "How do you know what it looked like?" "When I bonded to the Energem and found the morpher, I saw a quick…vision I guess of a dinosaur and that's what I saw," she explained. Kendall quickly Googled 'small bird dinosaur'. "Did it look like this?" she found a picture of a Troodon. "Yeah, and it was yellow. It was actually kinda cute," the young girl remembered.

* * *

"Hey guys," Alyssa Rae greeted the others, even the boys who are scared out of their minds. "Hey. Any sign of Ivan?" Kendall began searching. "No…if Sledge's monsters attack now you girls are gonna have to fight with the boys whether they're ready or not," Kendall replied. "I doubt they're gonna be much help," Shelby commented.

There was a shriek from Koda's cave room. "Mouse!" Koda yelled. This actually got all the guys-who had been affected by Bones-scared, and got Alyssa Rae-who legitimately doesn't like wild mice-scared. Alyssa Rae just sat on the edge of a table.

The guys…. "THERE IT IS!" Tyler yelled. The guys freaked out and scrambled frantically up ladders, tables, and the slide/entrance. The young girl who had been sitting nearby quickly moved and went on some makeshift chair so Koda wouldn't kill her. The girls all exchanged looks.

Just a few minutes later, there was a monster attack. "This isn't good…." Shelby stressed. "Bones is back. He's got company," Kendall said. Shelby zoomed it in closer. "There's Ivan," she noticed. "He's heading straight toward Bones!" Alyssa Rae exclaimed. "I have to help him," Shelby said. "I'll come too," Alyssa Rae announced. Shelby was a little surprised at this, but Kendall nodded to say it was okay. The two Rangers left.

* * *

"You've got to go help!" Kendall struggled to get all the boys out of the base. "No!" "I don't wanna go!" "Guys!" Kendall yelled as all the guys ran away to nearby furniture. "Ugh! Seriously, c'mon," Kendall begged them. "There are monsters out there," Riley explained.

Then Keeper came from…..nowhere? "The others need your help," Keeper said. "But Keeper we're too scared," Riley said. "Bones took only a symbol of your bravery, but not your bravery itself. Is there any battle you would not fight to save your friends?" Keeper asked them. "Of course not," Tyler answered. "Everyone has fears, but true courage is finding the strength to fight, even if you are afraid," Keeper said his philosophical quote for the episode. "Shelby, Alyssa Rae, and Ivan," Chase started. "Against that monster," Riley finished. "They…counting on us," Koda said. "We can't-we won't-let them down," Tyler declared. Each of the guys got their backbone back and went to fight.

* * *

"Even the bravest of Rangers can't beat me alone," Bones said. "Time for you to lose your backbone!" "Think again!" Shelby said, as she and Alyssa Rae came in on the Dino Cycle. "Get them!" Bones told the vivix. "Energize! Dino Morpher Blast!" Shelby did first and Alyssa Rae just copied what she saw. "Dino Cycle Split!" the girls jumped off and the Dino Cycle became two pieces/dinosaurs and fought the vivix.

The girls went to fight. Shelby fought Bones, and Alyssa Rae fought vivix. Then Alyssa Rae went to fight Bones and help Shelby, and while the villain was surprised by a Yellow Ranger, he still defeated both and the girls unmorphed.

Bones went to take Ivan's backbone, but Tyler and the other guys showed up. "You forgot about us, you bag of bones," Tyler said. "And us," the others came. "That's impossible! I took your backbones! Huh? They`re gone! You've regained your bravery!" Bones noticed. "We've lost ours! Run, Curio!" Curio and Poisandra left.

"Thank you, Rangers," Ivan said. "Perhaps I shouldn't have doubted your courage. Now, tis morphing time! Dino Charger!" "Ready!" the Rangers morphed and all seven went to fight the vivix. Shelby and Ivan traded Chargers to make new attacks. The Magna Beam was fired and Ivan summoned the PteraZord and activated the PteraCharge Megazord. "Summon Zords!" the Rangers made the Megazord and went into Dino Drive. "StegoSaber, activate!" The Rangers fought Bones. "Combined forces! StegoSaber final slash!" "PteraLightning Blitz!" and Bones was defeated. "Monster Vanquished!" Ivan said a finisher.

* * *

"I was riding with the young Prince," Ivan told the Rangers, who were sitting in the Dino Bite Café listening. "It was a day like so many before, and a day like none that would follow. When the Prince became thirsty, we stopped beside a creek, and there it was, glistening in the water! The Gold Energem. I was able to keep the monster from harming the Prince, but when he blasted us the Energem was knocked free. The Powerful beast revealed himself to be….Fury. I was certain he would destroy me, but instead the Energem sent a bolt of power up Fury's sword and across mine, bonding me with the spirit of the Pterodactyl. I struggled, I struggled mightily, but Fury was too strong. He dragged me into his dark and evil body. The Energem fell into the creek, where I thought it was lost forever. Luckily, it was found by-what is that?" Ivan told the story and was distracted by the Broncho Burger.

"Broncho Burger," Koda said, showing him how to hold and eat it. "Mm…." "You want get fries?" "Mhm…" Koda and Ivan got up.

"Wait!" "How does it end?" the Rangers were dying. "Oh, you know, 800 years of darkness and then you save me and here I am." The others were disappointed. "Oh-and as I said, a Knight's loyalty is forever. I'm honoured to be part of your team." The Rangers smiled as Ivan went to catch up with Koda. "Make me a double!" he called to Koda.


	4. Chapter 4: Fossil Fun Dayand Disagreeing

A/N: How's life? Good? Good. How's life when a new chapter of YYR is published? Great? Great! Here's a new chapter, since somehow, there's no new reviews. Why is that? I don't know.

I only own Alyssa Rae. Thanks to anyone who reviews, follows, or favourites me or my stories.

Chapter Four: Fossil Fun Day and Disagreements

"Now remember, each kid gets a sifter, a safari hat, and a shovel and oh-" "Hey, hey. Deep breathes. It's all taken care of. The event's gonna be great, Ms. Morgan," Riley assured his boss. "I know I'm a little stressed out, but…kids look forward to the museum's Fossil Fun Day all year. Now let's go over everything again," Kendall said, with Riley and Alyssa Rae following her with a sigh.

Meanwhile, the others packed up all the stuff. "Shelby wait," Tyler got something to show her. "I got that coat we saw in the store window," he said as he put it on. "What do you think?" he asked. "It's-fine," Shelby replied. "'Fine'? But you said it looked great," he remembered. "It did," Shelby said, not sticking around to explain. "On the mannequin," she mumbled as she walked away.

"Your truck is really cool," a kid complimented. "Thanks! At least someone around here has good taste," Tyler said. "Has a 5-tonne wench VA engine and-" Tyler got cut off by the sound of a horse. He turned to look.

Ivan was literally a Knight in shining armour riding a horse. Everyone gathered around to see and take pictures. "He's like something out of a romance novel," Shelby remarked. Ivan put up the mask of the helmet and revealed his face. "You have got to be kidding me," Tyler said. "Mate, he's literally a Knight in shining armour," Chase told him. Ivan took out his sword. "I come prepared for battle!" he announced. "Digital portraits, eh?" he asked as people started taking pictures with their phones. "Alright," he did a peace sign and smiled, and then put his hands on his hips.

Riley, Alyssa Rae, and Kendall came outside and saw what was going on. "Good grief," Kendall muttered. "Nothing to see here folks, the museum entrance is right over there," she pointed. "Thank you," she said as people started going in the museum.

"I think we need to get some clothes for Ivan that are a tad less….medieval," Kendall told the Rangers. "Yeah, but just gimme a sec," Alyssa Rae got out her phone and opened the camera to take a picture of Ivan. "I can take you shopping," Shelby offered to Ivan. "Would be a pleasure, m'lady," he replied. She excitedly got onto the horse. "A brisk gallop through the woods is now in order," Ivan announced. "You're just going to the mall," Tyler told the Knight. "Why don't you take the others in your, ah, motorized buggy and we'll meet you at the park?" Ivan told him with a laugh and he put the helmet back over his face as he left. "My 'buggy'?" Tyler repeated.

At the park, the Rangers were handing out things to each kid and served food. Kendall was sitting with some kid in the sandbox, who was putting sand in her hat. "That is a hat," Kendall told the girl. "Not a bucket." The little girl stuck her tongue out at Kendall and then continued.

"Here you are. A shovel and a hat. Good luck," Tyler told a kid. "Oh-it's a bit muddy right here-leaky sprinklers," he informed them. "It's a bit muddy here I'll help you go around," Tyler helped a family with a baby in a stroller.

Then Shelby and Ivan were back from shopping-and Ivan had the exact same coat as Tyler. "Ivan you look fancy," Koda told him. "It is quite nice," Ivan replied. As the others complimented him, Tyler interrupted. "Hey! Isn't that my jacket?" he asked. "Yeah, doesn't it look great?" Shelby asked. "I humbly admit, I do wear it well," Ivan told Tyler.

"Oh, Ivan," Tyler got an idea. "Could you help this kind lady?" "T'would be my honour," he replied. "Careful! She'll ruin her shoes in the mud!" Tyler informed Ivan. "Not while a Knight of Zandar stands at her side," Ivan took off his jacket and laid it on the ground. Once the old lady went over, Ivan went to pick it up, but then Tyler went "C'mon everyone, keep moving, courtesy of the Knight if Zandar, this way," and during that time a bunch of people and two dogs came and all stepped on the coat, making it very muddy. "Well played, Sir Tyler, well played indeed," Ivan told him.

A few minutes later, an ominous red fog came out of nowhere. "This fog is….red," Shelby noticed as the others came over to see what was going on. "Can anyone see where it's coming from?" Tyler asked. "I think it's coming from the parking lot," Riley said. "Check it out," Kendall told them. "Look! Monsters!" Alyssa Rae saw through the red fog. Then the monster made more fog, and nobody could see anything. Tyler and Ivan fought….each other, as they saw when the fog cleared away. Everyone else just watched. Tyler's jacket was missing a sleeve. "You ruined my jacket," Tyler told Ivan, who was holding it. "Well it suits you rather well now," Ivan said honestly. "While you two were messing around you didn't see where the monsters went, did you?" Shelby asked them. Tyler and Ivan began talking over each other. "There they are," Alyssa Rae saw, standing in the back of Tyler's car. "C'mon let's go," Riley said as everyone except Tyler and Ivan left and went after the monsters. The two ran after the others.

As Ivan said something to the monster that is way too outdated, Tyler asked what that meant, and Tyler was about to morph, and as the two were about to start arguing, Kendall called Alyssa Rae's DinoCom. "Did you find anything?" Kendall asked. "Besides the run-of-the-mill monster? No, it's all under control," the teen replied, putting the DinoCom away before she could say anything else.

"Morph already!" the monster said. "Dino Charger!" "Ready!" the Rangers morphed. "One against….seven?" the monster counted. "Vivix! Attack," the monster called. "You're about to encounter the fury of the Gold Ranger!" Ivan announced. "Yeah, but only after things get wild with the Red Ranger!" Tyler countered as they went to fight.

Tyler kept on replying to what Ivan said to the monster, saying he could do it first/better. Dino Steel Armor On and the Rangers fought and destroyed the vivix.

Then, as Tyler and Ivan fought the monster, Ivan helped Tyler when Tyler was hurt. Tyler said "Look, Ivan, I can't compete with the shining armour and the horse," he referred to earlier. "But we have to work together." "It's true, I am the whole package," Ivan agreed. "But you Sir are the Red Ranger. How can I compare to that?" "Thanks," Tyler aid. "Let's dispose of this stinking scallywag, together," Ivan told Tyler. "Let's do it," Tyler got up. Together, Tyler and Ivan fought the monster, and then they fought him as a team.

Tyler heard the monster say something about a bomb in a car. "A bomb?" he repeated. "Oops! Who said bomb? I didn't say bomb!" "That's what they were doing to Tyler's car," Riley figured out. "Let's get him out of the city permanently," Tyler decided. "Dino Charger, Ready!" Using the Dino Spike Charger and Ivan's finishing attack, the Rangers defeated the monster, Smokescreen.

"We have to stop that bomb now!" Shelby declared. She tried calling Kendall, who didn't answer.

Smokescreen grew giant. "I'll pilot the Megazord and handle Smokescreen. You guys defuse that bomb. Dino Chargers, Ready!" Tyler told the others and the StegoZord, TriceraZord, and T-RexZord were called and formed the Megazord. Tyler went into the Megazord in Dino Drive mode. Ivan showed up, and combined the Megazord into TriStegoPtera Formation.

The rest of the Rangers went to go defuse the bomb. They were looking all around and in Tyler's car. "I found it!" Riley said. "There's less than two minutes left," he added. "Let's move it away from these people," Alyssa Rae said as Riley went to get the bomb. Then a Magna Beam came and grew the Bomb. The Rangers began evacuating people.

Meanwhile, Tyler and Ivan had defeated Smokescreen. "Tyler, we've got less than a minute on the clock, and a bomb that's too big to move," Chase told him via DinoCom. They came down in the Megazord, which could fly, and flew it all the way into Space, and sent it back to Sledge.

Later, at the museum, Tyler had a big bag. "What did you buy?" Alyssa Rae asked. "Nothing," he replied. "Ooh," Riley peeked inside. "A gift!" "Really?" Shelby asked. "Who's it for?" Shelby asked Tyler. "No one," he said casually. "Tunadactyl melt on rye, toasted to perfection, just as you desire," Ivan came over and served it to Tyler. Only Tyler. "What a nice surprise," Tyler thanked him. "Grilled cheese for the rest of you," Ivan put down a plate of grilled cheese. "I too have a surprise," Tyler took out the box that he had said was 'nothing' earlier. "Ivan," Tyler gave it to him. It was another coat, to make up for the one Tyler had ruined earlier.

"Let's take one of those self-portraits, eh?" Ivan asked as he put the coat on, referring to a Selfie. "Those two are taking a selfie?" Chase watched. "I think I liked it better when they didn't get along," Shelby decided. "Let us do the famed duck mouth," Ivan told Tyler. They did so, with Koda joining in for two of them.


	5. Chapter 5: Digging and Disasters

A/N: On Chapter Five! I hope you've all been enjoying this story! By the looks of reviews you have!

K.J. Bollinger: Glad you like it!

I only own Alyssa Rae. Thanks to anyone who follows, favourites, or reviews me or my stories.

Chapter Five: Digging and Disasters

The Rangers were all training in a forest. Kendall was testing out a new Dino Charger with Chase. The others stopped their training to watch. "Ms. Morgan, I agree training is important, but you want me to fly through that concrete wall?!" Chase was surprised. "Correct. The Dino Armour X is designed to be that tough," Kendall answered. "It works on Black Energem power." "Okay, I'll give it a shot," Chase decided and he tried out the Dino Armour X Charger. He did it, and it worked, but he also destroyed a punching bag and also nearly hit Shelby. "Works great Kendall!" he called back to her. "I mean Ms. Morgan."

"Oh, sorry Shelby," he saw when he noticed Shelby. "You owe me a new bag," Shelby informed him. "Hey, that's the N-Zed boys," Chase noticed the song that had just started playing from Shelby's phone.

"They're a boy band from New Zealand. You're one of those crazy fans, aren't you?" "Uh-" "Who knows all the lame lyrics by heart? Who wear the N-Zed Boys t-shirt?" he continued. "No," Shelby answered. "I'm not that crazy," she mumbled.

"You were planning on going to the concert tonight were you?" Chase laughed. "Well maybe-this is the first time they have ever played outside of New Zealand-" "I'm gonna travel the world, turn it upside down," Chase sang along as he left to go back to training.

The next day, in the café, that exact same song was playing on the radio in the background. "Have you seen Chase? He's an hour late for work," Shelby asked Koda, who was cleaning a table. He said no. "Breakfast rush done," Riley reported. "Don't relax now. Lunch rush," Shelby reminded him.

That's when Chase came in. "Chase, where have you been? I need to get ticket for the N-Zed Boys concert tonight!" Shelby told him as she took off her uniform to go on break. "Don't worry; I'm sure they've got heaps of tickets. They're not sold out," Chase told her. He saw the N-Zed Boys t-shirt Shelby was wearing as she took off her apron. "You are one of those crazy fans!" Chase realized as the song ended and the guy on the radio said: "The N-Zed Boys, The Kiwi Sensation! If you were planning on seeing them tonight, too bad! They are completely sold out!" just as Shelby had a breakdown. "This was my one chance to see them in concert, and I've missed it." "You're not missing anything. Trust me," Chase told Shelby. "I know you think they're lame," Shelby said in a small voice.

"Hey man, lighten up," Tyler told Chase once Shelby left. "You hurt her feelings," Alyssa Rae, who was hanging out in the kitchen, informed him. "She's fine," Chase didn't see the problem. Then the morphers went off. "Alien biosigns. Everyone head out," Kendall informed the team. "Got it," the Rangers left. "Excuse me," Ivan was stopped by a customer. "Can we get some ketchup?" they asked. "But of course!" he took one from a nearby table. "And mustard; and a side of pickles each."

The others left Ivan to go fight. "These are defiantly the coordinates Ms. Morgan gave us," Riley said as everyone except Ivan went to the coordinates, where there was nothing suspicious. "I bet Sledge found our training area," Tyler guessed.

"Look!" Koda ran ahead of the others and picked up a gold coin. "It my lucky day!" he gasped. "Another!" Koda started following a trail and picking up coins. "Who would've left these here?" Shelby wondered. "It so shiny!" Koda held up about fifteen or more coins. Tyler and Chase saw the glow and Tyler knocked them out of Koda's hands and they ran for cover from the explosion a few seconds later. "Time for a little payback, Rangers!" Poisandra said as she, Curio, Wrench, and a monster came out of hiding. "And I've got money to burn!" the money monster punned as he threw a bunch of coins at the Rangers, who all ran to dodge them.

"Your Energems will soon be mine!" the monster taunted. "It's morphing time," Chase announced. "Dino Charger, Ready," the Rangers morphed and started fighting the monster and Wrench. Tyler was down but still morphed. "Now I can get your Energem," Wrench said as the Gold Ranger came to fight. "Ivan!" "Behold….those damsels gave me my first tip," Ivan held up a dollar.

The monster threw a bunch of coins at the Ranges who dodged them. The coins went up in the air and then started raining down and activating and hurting all the Rangers. Riley went to attack the monster, who made a slab of stone come out of nowhere (?) and use it to block Riley's attack. "His slab is like steel! I need extra power!" "Dino Steel Armor On," Alyssa Rae came and attacked, but was also blocked by a slab. "He's getting away," Chase and the others followed.

The monster told Wrench that he could defeat the Rangers by trapping them under his slabs, and proceeded to do so. The slabs were huge and there were a lot of them. The Rangers all ran about to avoid them. "Hold still!" the monster complained. "You can't escape my slabs forever!"

"Don't worry guys; I can break through the slabs with the Dino Armour X Jaws," Chase got out the Charger. "Dino Charger, Ready!" he used the Charger, but he struggled to make it fire properly. "It's out of control!" he stopped trying. The monster attacked again and slabs started piling on Ivan, Tyler, Shelby, and Alyssa Rae. "Oh no!" Chase watched them get buried. The monster tried to bury Riley, Chase, and Koda, but they ran out of range. They tried to contact the other Rangers. Tyler came up with a cough. "The slab pushed us deep underground," Tyler coughed. "There's a pocket of air, but it's not gonna last long." "We're getting help," Chase promised as they hung up and ran back to the lab. "You guys, don't give up," Tyler said to the others as they started trying to move the slabs.

At the base, Kendall checked to see what was wrong with the Charger, and found nothing. She told Chase that it must be something with him, which he said was ridiculous.

Then the DinoCom got a call. "Guys," Shelby coughed. "I think-" she was breathing heavy "Our air is…almost gone," she said as Kendall's computer beeped. "Their oxygen levels are near critical," Kendall reported. "We're out of time. I don't know if the Charger will work without Black Energy but it's our only chance," She gave Riley and Koda a Charger.

Chase, Riley and Koda went to fight the monster, hoping the Charger could work with Blue or Green Energy. They, like Chase, struggled and failed. "Dino Armour X must only work with Black Energy," Riley figured. "You must save them," Koda told Chase as Riley and Koda went to fight the monster. The DinoCom rang. It was Shelby. "Please….think…r…running out…." She struggled to say. "No! Hang on Shelby!" Chase pleaded.

"Keeper said I'd done something to disrupt my energy….what could I have done?" Chase wondered. He remembered when he accused Shelby of being one of those crazy fans of the N-Zed Boys. "I know you think they're lame," she had replied. "Lighten up man," Tyler had said. "You hurt her feelings," Alyssa Rae had informed him. "That's it!" Chase realized.

"Shelby. I shouldn't have teased you so much about liking the N-Zed Boys. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I did. It threw off my energy so the Dino Armour X Charger didn't work," he apologized. "It's okay Chase," a barely-conscious Shelby replied. "No it's not okay! I'm sorry. Shelby? Shelby!" Chase saw Shelby close her eyes and not reply to him. "Dino Armour X is their only chance," Chase realized. "I won't let you down Shelby. Please work," he took out the Dino Armour X Charger, and it worked. He attacked and did good damage to the monster and Wrench, who was also there, and he went to where Selby and the others were. "Spiral Drill," he blasted/drilled his way down and saved Shelby and the others. "Ugh," the guys and Alyssa Rae landed on the ground. (Chase had taken Shelby out).

"I'm sorry you missed the concert. Can you ever forgive me?" Chase asked her. "I already have," she said. Everyone was okay. Everyone morphed again, and defeated the monster and vivix and made Wrench retreat. They defeated the monster using TriStegoPtera Formation.

At the Dino Café, all the Rangers gathered around the radio with a cell phone for everyone. "You can still win VIP passes to tonight's N-Zed Boys concert if you're our ninth caller!" With Shelby, Tyler, Koda, Riley, Alyssa Rae, and Ivan all ready to call, they had high chances of being Caller Nine. "Now!" Shelby said as they all called and put their phones to their ears to listen. 'The boards are lining up…looks like we have ourselves a winner! Hello, Caller Nine!" the guy on the radio said. "I won? Woooo!" the caller cheered. "Oh my gosh!" "First, song make me want to punch radio," Koda said. "Now I love…..I need concert!" Koda said, angry.

"Young man, what's your name?" the radio asked the winner. "My name's Chase, mate," Chase came into the kitchen on his phone. "See you at the concert, Chase and friends!" "You're all taking the night off," Kendall came in and told her employees. "Let's lock up and get out of here," Tyler said and everyone left. Except Chase and Shelby. "Hey, um, I'm really sorry again about what happened. I need to be more careful with what I say," he apologized. "So….does that mean you're not as perfect as people think you are?" Shelby asked. "No one's perfect," Chase scoffed. "I'm as close as it gets," he finished.


	6. Chapter 6: Money and Worth

Chapter Six: Money and Worth

At the Museum, the Rangers were sitting in the audience of a Maori performance being done by some young kids from New Zealand. Among these girls was Chase's sister, Chloe. When the performance was over everyone clapped and Kendall thanked the kids for performing, and the kids went to get changed.

The kids were in the café having food and Chase hugged his sister Chloe. "Wow! You've grown right out of your pants!" Chase said as he greeted his sister. "These are shorts," Chloe laughed. "Can we go skateboarding?" she held up a skateboard. "Yeah," Chase said. He would teach his sister how to ride a skateboard. "You're not here for long, so let's start having fun," Chase told his sister.

Tyler signaled to Chase as Chloe turned around and got her helmet. "Ah, Chloe, something's come up with work. Can we skate later?" "Oh. Okay. No worries," Chloe said, disappointed. "Thank you," Chase went to see what happened. "Ivan ran into Fury. We gotta go," Tyler explained.

Ivan and Fury were fighting when the Rangers showed up. The Rangers started fighting the vivix when a robot showed up. "Attack Vivix," it said in a robot voice. "What is that thing?" Tyler asked. "It's a robot, clearly," Alyssa Rae said. "It trying to help us," Koda said. "Whoa!" Riley fell down as the robot pulled him down accidentally. "Well it's not doing a very good job, is it?" Riley asked as he got up. The Rangers began fighting Fury seven to one.

Fury left, and then Chase remembered about Chloe. "I gotta get back. I can't disappoint Chloe," he told the other Rangers. "It okay Chase," Koda told him, and Chase left. "Error. Error," the robot repeated.

"What's with this thing?" Shelby asked. "Error. Error," the robot walked into a wall. "Where did it come from?" Tyler asked. "Prince Philip?" Alyssa Rae saw him. "Your Highness! What are you doing here?" Shelby asked him. "I came to speak with Koda," the Prince said.

"When I saw you were in trouble I decided to lend a hand with my robot," Prince Philip explained. "Fighting…machine…is yours?" Koda asked. "It fought well, did it not?" "T'was…not that helpful," "A machine just can't react the way a human Ranger can." "To be honest it kinda just got in the way," the Rangers admitted. "I see," Prince Philip said, somewhat confused by it all. "I'm sorry." "It's okay. You were just trying to help," Alyssa Rae said.

Riley turned around and saw- "The robot!" –getting stolen by vivix. Everyone ran after them. The vivix were gone by the time they got there. "They slipped through our fingers!" Ivan exclaimed. "They can't run it without the remote," Prince Philip told them. "I hope you're right," Tyler said.

"I can't believe it! Really? A caveman?" Prince Philip was talking with Koda over lunch. Koda nodded.

"Can I have your autograph, Your Highness?" someone asked the Prince. "But of course," he said, autographing a picture. "Anything for a fan." "You are so cute…" "Thank you." The girl left giggling.

"So you say the Energem bonded with you…how is that?" the Prince asked. "It chose me," Koda answered. "It chose you?" Prince Philip repeated. "Why?" "It believe I have good heart," Koda told him. "Good heart…how does one prove that to an Energem?" he stumped Koda. Alyssa Rae, who had been walking around the museum and café for a bit, came by their table in time to hear the question.

"You have to be worthy of an Energem to bond to one," Alyssa Rae said. "What do you mean by worthy?" Prince Philip asked. "Well…you have to do something to earn it," the young girl tried to explain. "Like what?" Prince Philip asked. "Well, what I did to get my Energem was…" Alyssa Rae thought hard to remember exactly what happened five years ago.

"I…..okay, exactly how I remember it happening is like this. We were in some cave and we had been on a picnic or something, I think, and there was a hill or grassy area nearby. That's where our parents were. We-" "Who we?" Koda asked.

"Three of my friends, and me. We were in a cave that we could all fit in, and we had some shovels and stuff to dig stuff out if we found anything. We were all looking, and there was an area with kind of loose rocks and gravel, and there was a pretty shiny rock there-which ended up being the Yellow Energem. Anyways, I took it out and said I found something and said it was mine," she paused when the guys looked at her with expressions that just said 'really'.

"I was ten! Anyways, I was knelt down and was showing one friend it and the others kept looking for stuff and someone accidentally hit the loose gravel and rocks there and they fell and I moved my friend out of the way before it fell on us. Then, I guess the Energem bonded to me," Alyssa Rae explained.

A while later, Shelby opened a box that had been delivered to the museum. "Someone got the museum new fossils?" she said as Kendall walked by. "From the Prince of Zandar?" Kendall read.

Chase and Chloe were at the skate park, and Chase was teaching Chloe how to skate. "Can you show me how to do a Metia360?" she asked. "That's lesson two. Lesson one is foot on board," Chase told her.

Chase's DinoCom went off. "Chase, we need you here now," Shelby said. "Are you kidding me? Again? I'll be there," he said and hung up. "I'm sorry," Chase got down to his sister's height. "But, um…" "Work again huh?" Chloe figured. "Yeah. Why don't you go play with your mates?" Chase requested. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Chase left, but Chloe remembered about her present she had to give Chase. "Chase!" she started running after him.

"Nothing is more noble than helping one's fellow man, and I wanted to help you on your mission to keep the Earth safe. A week ago, I found this," Prince Philip showed the Rangers the Graphite Energem. "Graphite Energem," Koda said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tyler asked. "Well I hoped it would bond with me. I did everything I could, but…clearly I'm not worthy of being a Power Ranger," he informed the Rangers. "Perhaps you can find someone more fitting?" he requested. "Thanks Prince Philip. This means a lot," Tyler took the Energem.

There was a sudden blast, and the Energem was blown out of Tyler's hand and into the grass. "Like my new weapon?" Fury asked. "My robot! That's impossible," Prince Philip saw that his robot did the blast. "Time to crush you with your own technology!" Fury threatened. "That hunk of steel doesn't stand a chance against us!" Tyler countered. "Destroy Rangers," the robot said as the monsters attacked.

The Rangers fought the monsters unmorphed. Prince Philip's bodyguards led him away from the fight. "Chase!" Chase's sister Chloe waved as she saw her brother. She had something in her hand. She started running toward her brother. "Chloe stop!" Chase said as the monster blasted right in front of Chase, making him fall.

"Chase, help!" Chloe called out as she got mixed up in the action. She ran behind a pillar. "Attack girl," the robot said as it tried to attack Chloe. "Chloe!" Chase yelled as he fought vivix.

Prince Philip started going towards the fight. "No, Sire!" the bodyguards said, but he went anyways. He started fighting his robot. "Come with me," he said as he ran over to Chloe and helped her get to safety.

"Chloe! Are you alright?" Chase ran over to his sister. "Yeah." "Omigosh," Chase said as Prince Philip's bodyguards came over. "These guys will take you back to the museum. I'll be there soon," Chase told his sister as the bodyguards and Chloe left. Chase turned to Prince Philip. "Thank you, mate," he said. "I owe you one."

The Graphite Energem came out of the grass and flew to Prince Philip, glowing in his hand as it bonded to him. "It chose me?" Prince Philip said, amazed. "Congratulations," Chase said as the others came over. "Energem very smart," Koda said as the morpher materialized in the Prince's hand. "Ms. Morgan, you're not going to believe what just happened," Shelby said into her DinoCom.

"Another Ranger?" Fury said, getting the Rangers' attention. "Not for long." "Is it morphing time?" Prince Philip asked. "You bet it is," Tyler replied. "You beat me once, but it won't happen again," Fury said. "Graphite Energem!" "Dino Chargers, Ready!" the Rangers all morphed.

The other Rangers fought the vivix, but Prince Philip fought his robot. "This new power is great, but there's nothing worse than fighting your own creation," Philip commented as he fought his robot. "Attack Ranger," the robot said. "Looks like the monster gave you some new tricks," Philip told the robot. "Blast Ranger," the robot said. "This doesn't look good," Philip said as the robot blasted at him.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers fought the vivix and Fury. The remaining vivix combined into vivizords, and Fury left. The vivizord kicked Tyler.

"Prince Philip, Tyler's been hurt. The other Rangers need you to call your Zord," Kendall told him over DinoCom. "Wait, aren't you the museum director?" he asked. "Just throw your Dino Charger now!" Kendall told him. "I will help as best I can!" Philip said as he put away the DinoCom and did as she had said. "Dino Charger, Ready! Summon Pachyzord," he threw the Dino Charger.

The Zord showed up and fought the vivizords. The other Rangers went over to Tyler as the Zord showed up. "Look at that!" Tyler said as it destroyed the vivizords.

"The Prince!" Tyler said as he saw Prince Philip still fighting the robot. "If my Zord can take out those creatures, then I can finish you! Graphite Power! Royal Dino Punch!" Prince Philip used a special attack against the robot, causing it to explode. "Robot destroyed," Prince Philip announced as the other Rangers came over to him. "Prince Philip that was awesome!" everyone said in unison. The Zord left.

"You're doing great!" Chase said as he helped his sister Chloe skateboard. "The next champion!" she said happily. "Just like my big brother."

A van pulled up for Chloe. The group from New Zealand had to leave. Chloe finally gave Chase the present she had tried to give him earlier. "Open it!" she said. He opened it, and inside was- "a plane ticket to New Zealand so you can come see Mum and I for Christmas," she explained. "Chloe this might be the best present I ever got," he told her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he said as he picked her up and brought her and her stuff over to the van.

In the base, later, Prince Philip was talking about how he now understood that using his money wasn't going to make him a Power Ranger. "Your great courage and sacrifice in the face of danger allowed the Graphite Energem to see the real you," Keeper explained. "I wish I could remain here with you all," Prince Philip said. "We understand." "Royalty comes with its own responsibilities." the others said. "Zandar need you," Koda said.

"I promise to protect the Graphite Energem. Use the Pachyzord and Graphite Chargers on your quest to find the remaining Energems," the Prince said. "If you ever require the help of the Graphite Ranger," Prince Philip took his Energem. "I will return," he promised. "Until we see you again," Shelby bowed. "No more robots, 'kay?" Chase told him as Prince Philip left.


	7. Chapter 7: Tricks and Treats

A/N: Halloween Episode! Cliché Halloween Chapter name is Cliché. Hiatus starts as soon as this chapter is published! This story will return on September 13, 2016.

Chapter Seven: Tricks and Treats

"Hey Rae, can I ask you a question?" Shelby asked Alyssa Rae. "Don't call me Rae. What's your question?" "Why doesn't Kendall-er, Ms. Morgan let you work here?" The younger girl sat on a counter to answer. "I asked her once, and what she said was: 'I know you would like to work here, but you're too young to work. If anyone looked into the kitchen and saw a ten-year-old girl working, I would be arrested for hiring a very underage child due to child labour laws. Even if you looked your age, you're fifteen anyways. I can't let you work.' It's horrible," Alyssa Rae explained to Shelby. "Well, it's horrible to work here too," Shelby confessed to Alyssa Rae. "I'd love to work here!" Alyssa Rae told Shelby.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the base to see what costume Chase made me," Shelby went outside. "Hey wait up," the younger Ranger followed her down to the base.

"Kendall, did you get that costume I asked you to buy me?" Alyssa Rae asked Kendall. "Yeah. Here. You owe me $20.00," Kendall gave her a dark angel costume. "I wish I could but I don't have any way to pay you back..." "I'm still not giving you a job," Kendall told Alyssa Rae.  
"What if she helped out at the Halloween party later? Setting up, refreshments, cleaning up after, stuff like that. Then you can take $20.00 off my paycheck this week and I'll give her a twenty of my money to give to you?" Shelby offered. Alyssa Rae was excited to this. Since Kendall wouldn't hire her, she was taking anything she could. "I guess," Kendall sighed.

"Come on guys, the kids are gonna be here soon, we have to hurry!" Kendall said in the base in her Cupid costume. "Woo, Chase," Tyler made spooky ghost noises.

"Great job on my ghost costume," Tyler said as Riley came out in an identical ghost costume. "Wait a minute," Riley saw Tyler. "You're a ghost too?" Koda and Ivan came out. "Either someone has filled the base with mirrors, or we're all ghosts!" Ivan exclaimed. "I like that we look same," Koda commented. "Like tribe," he said. "Even under that fine costume, I can tell you're unhappy," Chase said to Shelby. "Chase! You made us all the same costume?" Shelby was annoyed. "Well I looked so good in the first one, I figured I'd make six," Chase explained.

"You're dressing up as cupid, Ms. Morgan?" Riley changed the subject. "It's in honour of the new Dino Cupid Charger," Kendall showed them the Charger. "What noble purpose might that serve?" Ivan asked. "When struck by a blast of this energy, an evil monster will fall in love with the first thing it sees," Kendall explained. "Oh, and it'll quit fighting," Shelby understood. "That's genius," Shelby commented. "We're late for our own party!" Tyler reminded everybody. Everyone put their costumes back over their heads and ran out of the base.

Later, at the party, everyone was having a good time. Music, food, a piñata, everything was going great. Kendall was walking around, and saw an employee wearing a ghost costume with a blindfold on overtop, trying to hit the piñata. "You're getting close Tyler," Kendall told the employee. "Oh-it Koda, Kendall," The employee, Koda, corrected the scientist. "Sorry Koda," Kendall apologized. Everyone has the same costume and it gets confusing who's who.

"That's a great costume, um…" Kendall was talking to another employee wearing a ghost costume. "Tyylerrr," Tyler told her in a spooky ghost voice. "Whoa, that one's really awesome," Tyler commented as a costume walked by. It was someone wearing a demon-like costume as he walked away.

A while later, at the party, Kendall's DinoCom beeped and she saw a notice. "Alien DNA detected...here? At the party? This notice is from 20 minutes ago!" she read. Kendall headed down to the base.

She got onto her computer in the base and saw footage of Duplicon and Curio kidnapping a Ranger. Kendall put a Bluetooth headset and contacted the Rangers, calling everyone to the base. "We're coming Ms. Morgan," Alyssa Rae said. "It sounds urgent," Shelby said as they headed down to the base. "One two three four five…six? Kendall counted the ghosts. She didn't count Alyssa Rae, who was in a black angel costume. "What's wrong?" Alyssa Rae asked. "A little while ago one of the Rangers was kidnapped from the party…but you're all here. Which must mean…one of you's fake," Kendall figured out.

"Since one of you is a clone, I'm going to hold onto the Energems until we find out who it is," Kendall explained as she took all the Energems and Alyssa Rae set up a lie detector.

"How do we figure out who's who?" Shelby asked. "I'll ask each of you a few questions. Only the real Rangers would know the answers," Kendall explained.

"I'll go first I'll prove I'm no fake," Riley said and he sat down and put his hand in the lie detector. "I've programmed the machine to find out whether you're fake. Riley, when did you discover that Tyler and Shelby had Energems?"

"Well, my scooter had broken down, and I stopped to fix it. Then Tyler and Shelby picked me up," he described. He remembered that they stopped to help get that guy out from under a car and they pushed the car and it exploded in the air. The three took their Energems out of their pockets. "Then we came here and discovered we're Power Rangers."

"Next question: How did we get rid of Smokescreen and Wrench's explosive?" Kendall asked. "Well it was Fossil Fun Day, and we tried to move it away, but suddenly," Riley talked about how the bomb grew and they used the Megazord to get it in space and send it back to Sledge.

"That should be enough data. Computer, is Riley real or a fake?" Kendall asked the Computer. "Riley is…" the Computer took a moment to answer. "Real," the Computer declared. "You may have your Energem back," Kendall gave Riley his Energem.

"Koda," Kendall said, signaling for him to come. "Oh-my turn?" Koda asked. He put his hand on the lie detector, confused by it. "How did you get Peter out of the cave when you both were captured by Slammer?" Kendall asked. Koda remembered.

"Peter-very smart boy," he said as he remembered being in the cave, and talking about his brother. Then Peter showed Koda his phone's Map to get out of the cave. "Because of his…GPS, and my instinct, we escape. Is that right, Ms. Morgan?" he asked.

"Computer. Is Koda real or fake?" Kendall asked the Computer. "Koda is…" the computer took a moment. "Real," the computer announced. Kendall gave Koda his Energem and he went to sit back down.

"Okay Tyler, your turn. How did you meet Chase?" "Chase, I don't even know if you remember this, but…." Tyler talked about how Chase told him where Sampson Caves was, and Tyler found his Energem there. "I guess if it weren't for Chase, I wouldn't have found my Energem."

"How did you know to call your T-Rex Zord the first time you met it?" Kendall asked quickly. Tyler had to think for a second. "That's a trick question," he realized. "I didn't call it. Rexy just showed up," he answered.

"Very good. Computer. Is Tyler real or a fake?" Kendall asked the Computer. "Tyler is…" the Computer analyzed the data. "Real." Kendall gave Tyler his Energem and told Chase it was his turn.

Chase put his hand on the lie detector and then reacted and took his hand off like it hurt, which made everyone suspicious of him. "Just kidding," he laughed and put his hand back on the lie detector. "He's real," Shelby said.

"How did we defeat giant Clone Fury and giant Duplicon?" Kendall asked Chase, exaggerating the word Clone. Chase began to think about this, and Riley farted. "Don't give him any hints," Kendall told Riley.

"Oh yeah," Chase laughed, remembering. He told Kendall about how they used that Charger to make the Megazord fart on the monsters. "That fart was a stroke of evil genius, Kendall," Chase told Kendall.

"Thank you," Kendall said. "And it's Ms. Morgan," she corrected him. "Computer, is Chase real or a fake?" "Chase is…." The Computer thought. "Real." She gave Chase his Energem, and he commented on how his Energem was in safe hands.

"One of us is fake, m'lady," Ivan said to Shelby. She went and put her hand on the lie detector. "Nervous?" Kendall asked Shelby. "I'd just like to get this over with, please," Shelby replied.

"Why did you suddenly decide to dress up as the Princess of Zandar?" Kendall asked. Alyssa Rae sucked in a breath. Shelby hesitated before saying "Because I love Princesses." To which Koda said That Not How He Remember It, and that she hated being a Princess. "No!" Shelby saw that this wasn't working in her favour. "It's not like that. I loved the outfit." "Oh really?" Riley remembered how much she hated the outfit. "Okay, okay," Shelby said nervously. "I wanted to play the Princess in order to get the PteraCharger back," she said honestly.

"Computer. Is Shelby real or a fake?" Kendall asked. "Shelby is…" The Computer had made up its mind rather quickly. "Lying. Fake detected." "It's not me! I swear!" The guys began questioning her, asking what happened to the Real Shelby. "What we do with monster, Ms. Morgan?" Koda asked Kendall. Kendall turned to him.

"I believe you Shelby," Kendall gave Shelby her Energem. "Here's your Energem. She's not the monster," Kendall told everyone. "Then who is?" Alyssa Rae asked, not sure of who the monster was impersonating until someone in a ghost costume fell down the slide into the base. He stood up and the others went to help him up and see who it was. "Koda!" Tyler said as they saw who it was.

"That not me!" Real Koda pointed to Fake Koda. "Because…I me! Yes?" Real Koda said. "Indeed, you are you, Koda," Ivan told him. "He is the Fake!" Ivan pointed to Fake Koda. "How'd you know?" Shelby asked Kendall. "He called me Ms. Morgan twice. Koda always calls me Kendall," Kendall explained.

"Give me my Energem," Real Koda demanded to Fake Koda. "Try and take it. I'm as much K-Koda as you are," Fake Koda said. "Only Real Koda can stop this," Real Koda said. Real Koda kicked Fake Koda, who dropped the Energem and transformed into a monster who transformed into a bat. The bat flew out of the base.

"She knows the location of our base. We must catch a bat," Ivan said as the Rangers (minus Kendall) chased after the bat. "There she is! It morphing time!" Koda said as he took out his Charger and morphed.

The Rangers fought the vivix and the monster by using the Dino Cupid Charger. Shelby used it on the vivix. Ivan held up the Convenient Mirror and the vivix saw the monster. Ivan finished the monster, and the Magna Beam made the monster grow. The Rangers used the PteraCharge Megazord Pachy Formation to defeat the monster.

Later, in the kitchen, Shelby was trying to get the Dino Cupid Charger out of her Morpher. Tyler helped her get it out. "Uh, what was the truth? Why did you decide to be the Princess when I was the Prince?" Tyler asked. "The truth? I, uh-"

Shelby shot the Dino Cupid Charger accidentally and it hit Chase. "Chase are you okay? I'm sorry…." Shelby apologized. "Was that the Dino Cupid Charger?" Riley, who just walked in, asked. "The first person Chase sees, he'll fall in love with," Shelby remembered and everyone hid. Chase opened his eyes and began talking to the first person he saw. "Eh, you are truly beautiful." "Who did he see?" "I don't know." The Rangers saw Chase talking to himself in the Convenient Mirror.

Since the Rangers went upstairs to work in the café, Kendall told Alyssa Rae to come down to the base. "Why'd you call me down here?" she asked. "I just want to talk. Please put your hand under the lie detector," she instructed. Alyssa Rae cautiously put her hand on the lie detector.

"I'm going to ask you some questions-" "Only the real Alyssa Rae would know the answers, right?" the teen interrupted. "I don't think you're a fake. I'm just curious about something," Kendall explained.

"Why did you show up on the same day as the exhibit for Zandar had arrived?" "It just happened that as I showed up new exhibits were delivered," Alyssa Rae said honestly.

"Why didn't we see an adult with you in the museum when the museum was open, or look for you when the museum was closed?" "I-I came here alone," Alyssa Rae told the truth, but she was nervous.

"What town did you come from?" Alyssa Rae mumbled an answer. "What was that?" Kendall hadn't heard the answer. "...Reefside," Alyssa Rae repeated a little louder.

"Why did you travel fifteen minutes alone?" Kendall asked with genuine concern. "That's none of your business-ow!" Alyssa Rae got a shock from the lie detector. "By the way, if you lie or don't answer a question, you'll get shocked. Answer the question," Kendall informed the girl.

"Fine. I hate my parents, that's why," Alyssa Rae answered reluctantly. "What? Why?" Kendall asked. "They hate me back. They don't...abuse me but if I ran away they wouldn't care that I was gone," Alyssa Rae was talking faster and sounded like she was getting upset. "How do you know they wouldn't miss you?" Kendall asked carefully. Alyssa Rae mumbled inaudibly, got a shock, and started to cry. Kendall took the younger girl's hand off the lie detector. "...they told me," Alyssa Rae whispered.


	8. Chapter 8: Friends and Family

Chapter Eight: Friends and Family

Everyone (except Kendall) just arrived in the woods in the middle of the day. Riley checked his phone messages but there were no new messages. "I sense something wrong?" Koda said quietly to Riley. "I was just hoping my Mom would've called. She's never forgotten my birthday before," Riley told the caveman. "Today your birthday?" Koda asked. "Shh," Riley said. "It's okay if they don't remember. They have much bigger things on their minds and its fine," Riley explained. "Koda, Riley!" Chase called. "Time for some fun!" Chase held up a big piece of cardboard.

Everyone had a great time just sledding down sand dunes on cardboard. They all agreed that they had fun. "I hope you got that on video," Chase said to Shelby, who had recorded using her phone. "My phone!" Shelby's phone wasn't in her pockets. "It must have slipped out of my hand," she complained as she went to look for it. Everyone began looking for the phone and then something happened.

"You're better off without a phone. You waste too much time on it," Chase told Shelby. "You, Sir Chase, are the master of wasting time," Ivan told him. "I have better things to do. I'm out of here," Tyler declared. "Hey! What about my phone?" Shelby snapped. "You lost it. You find it!" Tyler told her. "Thanks a lot! You guys are no help either," she told Riley, Koda, and Alyssa Rae.

"We looking hard!" Koda told her as he turned and saw the monster. "Look out," he protected the others. The monster started attacking them in civilian form. He tried to snip Koda's bonds to Alyssa Rae and Riley, but his scissors broke.

Riley, Alyssa Rae, and Koda finished off the vivix and started talking about what happened. "Somehow the monster made them forget that we're friends," Riley stated. "Shelby's phone," Koda noticed. He picked it up. They went back to the truck and back to the museum.

The Rangers who were still getting along went to the base and told Kendall to come to the kitchen, where the others were not getting along at all. Just as there was about to be a full out food fight, Kendall came in with the others following her. "What is going on?" Kendall demanded. "We told you. They can't stand each other," Alyssa Rae said. "Get cleaned up and go to the base. Now," Kendall spoke. The others did what she said and met back at the base.

"Guys don't you see? The monster even said that when he's done we wouldn't have a friend in the world," Riley said. They had just explained everything to the Rangers who were not getting along. "Somehow he broke your friendships. He's trying to split you all up," Kendall said. "It's defiantly working," Alyssa Rae said. "The monster had nothing to do with it," Chase scoffed. "Yeah. Some friendships just aren't meant to last," Shelby agreed. "I don't believe you. We build strong friendship. All of us," Koda said. "He's right; we did. Just maybe," Riley said. "We can build those strong friendships again."

The Rangers were out in the woods, doing a three-legged race, because, as Riley said, "Good friends work together." Riley was with Koda, Tyler with Chase, and Shelby with Ivan. "Everybody ready? Go!" Riley said as he and Koda took off.

"Strong friendship built on trust," Koda explained after the race, demonstrating using Riley. Shelby was supposed to catch Tyler, but she got a notification on her phone and stopped to check it. Chase was supposed to catch Ivan, but a pretty girl who was jogging distracted him.

The Rangers went back to the base and got another plan. "Maybe we just need a reminder of what good friends we are," Alyssa Rae said as Riley set up the laptop. "Shelby, this is the video from your phone," Kendall said as the video started. The video showed everyone sledding earlier.

Chase then decided, followed by Tyler, Ivan, and Shelby, that everyone else was crazy and decided to go on the first bus out of town. Riley tried to explain that then Sledge wins because they're down four Rangers, but none of them cared. Keeper then stated that the Energem's balances were off and could potentially unbond the Rangers from the Energems.

Riley watched the video again, and then saw something. When the monster tried to cut Koda's bonds, his scissors broke. He called the others over. They watched it and then Riley got an Idea.

Basically, the Idea was that if Koda and Riley put on wigs of the other person's hairstyle, then swapped clothes, they would look like each other. The monster would cut Koda's bond thinking it was Riley, but the scissors would break.

The plan later worked and Koda ran to where Kendall and Alyssa Rae were waiting in the van for the piece of scissors. Riley and Alyssa Rae sat in the front as Koda was in the back and Kendall, also in the back, hurried to make Chargers.

Kendall made three Chargers, and gave one to each Riley, Koda, and Alyssa Rae, and they took them and shot the others with it, hoping it would work. The bonds were all fixed and finished off the monster for once and for all.

That night, after the museum closed, Riley checked his phone one more time. "You have no new messages." He went down to the base, which was very dark and ominous. "How do you turn the lights on in here?" Riley realized as the lights turned on. "Surprise!" the others yelled as Riley saw that the base was decorated in green.

The Rangers celebrated Riley's birthday, and revealed that his family had sent a video saying happy birthday.


End file.
